russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation
Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) is a Philippine VHF television network of the Government Communications Group headed by the Press Secretary. Its studios are located at Broadcast City, Old Balara, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City and its transmitter is located at the Coca Cola plant, Roosevelt Avenue, San Francisco Del Monte, Quezon City. It is one of three government-owned and controlled television stations, along with Radio Philippines Network. Among its assets are the broadcast television networks both Viva-TV on IBC channel 13, and dance mix radio networks iDMZ in Metro Manila, as well as news AM radio networks Radyo Budyong 1386. History 'Beginning as Inter-Island 13' IBC was launched on Channel 13 and granting the first TV camera broadcasting franchise on 1960 as the Inter-Island Broadcasting Corporation (IBC). Inter-Island TV-13 was the first Philippine network to go on full satellite broadcast daily, the first to go on full color broadcast, and the first to employ an Outside Broadcast Van (OB Van) in its news operations. Channel 13 started broadcasts in 1961 under Inter-Island Broadcasting Corporation thru the tri-media conglomerate of RMN-IBC-Philippine Herald owned by the late Andres Soriano. The station also broadcasts in Cebu and Davao. In 1970s, IBC launches the color transmission named "Vinta Color" named after the Vintas from Zamboanga, the third network in the Philippines to convert to all-color broadcasts. Dick Baldwin was the station's first owner, and programming first consisted of mostly foreign programs from CBS, and a few local shows. Andres would acquire the channel in 1962. 'Relaunch as Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation' On February 1, 1975, Inter-Island 13 split off from the Sorianos, owners of RMN and was renamed Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) and moved to Benedicto Group of Companies by the late Roberto S. Benedicto (1916–2000), who purchased the network consisting of the Manila station and another relay station in Visayas and Mindanao. IBC also opened its FM station DWKB-FM the same year, it became the number one FM station in the country. In 1976, IBC metamorphosed into one of the country's most viewed TV network with its primetime lineup and full length local and foreign films aired on this channel. This catapulted IBC in the number one slot among 4 rival networks. Through the sweat of its employees and the income generated from its programs, the network built and finally moved into its present home at the modern Broadcast City, in 1977. The complex was a 55,000 square metre tract located at Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. IBC manifested an enviable resilience in surviving the challenges. It marked the biggest, most progressive leap any network has ever made. Because of its station produced shows and co-production ventures, it penetrated a wider market. Thus, remarkable productivity surfaced with a acquisition of several provincial TV and Radio stations. 'Post-EDSA Revolution' After the EDSA revolution, IBC was sequestered by the government. A board of administrators was created to run the station. All of the stocks and assets of IBC, and its sister networks RPN-9 and BBC-2 were sequestered by the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). President Corazon Aquino turned over IBC and RPN to the Government Communications Group and awarded BBC through an executive order to ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation. When BBC closed down, IBC absorbed majority of its displaced employees, thus doubled the operating expenses of the network. Cost of programs went up three-fold. Line-produced shows and co-production ventures with some big film companies like Viva, Regal, and Seiko were favored. The top rated shows of IBC were pirated by rival networks. Cost of programs, talent fees and TV rights increased tremendously. IBC could no longer afford to produce its own shows. In 1987, IBC 13 renamed E-13 for the first time and its slogan Life Begins at 13 noted for the butterfly logo in the form of the letter E and the number 13. In 1989, E13 renamed back to IBC 13. IBC took on a new image at the same year, Pusong Pinoy, Pusong Trese, to recapture the glory days it once had. But because of the sequestration, periodic change of management and the internal problems, the network started to lose the support from its advertisers. 'Islands TV-13' Islands Broadcasting Corporation under Mr. Tonyboy Cojuangco took over the management and the marketing of IBC (which came to be known as Islands TV-13) in 1990. It was in the later part of its operations that ratings and income suffered due to mismanagement which caused labor unrest. 'Return of Operations' In 1992, IBC return to air and became a 100% government owned station by virtue of a compromise agreement between PCGG and Roberto Benedicto, management and marketing were returned to the IBC Board of Directors. The programming remained at a standstill in preparation for the launching of a new image of the station. It was 1994 when IBC launched Pinoy Ang Dating with a Filipino-like visually enticing music video (with Grace Nono as the composer and singer of the same song), an innovation in terms of station identification. Despite limited resources, programming improved but the battle for audience share continued. Advertisers became more responsive to marketing efforts. The said ident won the Gawad CCP Award for Best Station Identification in the said year.IBC-13 "Pinoy Ang Dating" MTV Vintage Television (VTV), later merged with Viva Television in 1999, entered the scene in 1996 with PBA Games as its major program and continued until 2002 and return in 2011. Rehabilitation of the transmitter and other technical facilities where initiated in the central and provincial stations. A new Harris 60 Kilowatt transmitter was installed. The global service of APSTAR 1 satellite was utilized for a wider global reach. In 2003, IBC launched its new logo and the new slogan Ang Bagong Pilipino with a freestyle station ID. In late 2007, IBC Management inked a deal with the Makisig Network, led by Hermie Esguerra. Makisig was accepted as a primetime block-timer of IBC. However, Makisig Network's programs were not aired due to questions on the propriety of the terms and conditions of the agreement. Said agreement expired in October 2008. 'Abandonment and privatization' After four decades of serving the network's dominance and entertainment programing, IBC-13's studios and facilities are abandoned due to negligence and their network's mismanagement. Both their studio equipment, cameras, lighting and props are useless, dilapidated and very old, cash and budgets were afford to utilize radio-TV operations, their programing and airtime suffering them from a network war in the late 1980s and the 1990s and many employees of their jobs. The management tries to revive the ill-fated network in the 2000s. There were many plans to sell and privatize IBC and its sister station RPN.PCGG urges gov’t to fast-track sale of RPN-9, IBC-13 ABS-CBNnews.com. 2010-08-10. Retrieved 2010-08-10. TV network ABS-CBN is planning to buy the network's blocktime to address signal problems and mimic the former's programs. However, ABS-CBN would not join the privatization bid due to ownership regulations.Mirror,Mirror on the Airwaves Inquirer.net. 2011-02-11. Retrieved 2011-02-28. IBC has been entered into a joint venture agreement with Prime Realty, an affiliate of R-II Builders Group of Reghis Romero Jr. The agreement calls for the development of 3.5 hectares of Broadcast City.San Miguel still keen on IBC-13, RPN-9 PhilStar.com. 12-26-2011. Retrieved 12-26-2011. This makes the Aquino administration wanted to privatize both RPN and IBC to private sectors and retain the People's Television (PTV) as a sole-mandated government TV network.Coloma: Privatization of RPN 9, IBC 13 in the works GMANews.TV. 03-01-2011. Retrieved 03-01-2011.Aquino government set to privatize RPN-9, IBC-13 MB.com.ph. 03-01-2011. Retrieved 03-01-2011. It has been announced that conglomerate San Miguel Corporation will join the government-sponsored bidding for the privatization of RPN and IBC.San Miguel to join bidding for RPN-9, IBC-13 PhilStar.com. 03-06-2011. Retrieved 03-06-2011.San Miguel Corp. announces plan to bid for RPN-9 and IBC-13 PEP.ph. 03-06-2011. Retrieved 03-06-2011. Viva Entertainment plans to buy IBC-13 to become a part of number one channel as it is privatized by 1st quarter of 2012 and to revive the old network's glory days (as in Viva-TV). 'Partnership with Viva Entertainment' On July 11, 2010, IBC-13 began a partnership with the Viva Entetainment, an operator of a number of cable channels in the country and some new programs with its slogan Ka-Bilib Ako! (Tagalog for "You Believe You"). Some of its local programs like Pop Girls, Wansapanataym, Daily Top 5, Wow! and Dear Heart are all produced by the Viva Television with the concept of live global satellite programming in local television. This joint co-production agreement with Viva makes IBC-13 a de facto part of the Viva family, similar to the arrangement when the primetime block. However, IBC and Viva remain separate entities. The same day, IBC-13 created two new departments, News and Public Affairs (headed by Zyrene Parsad-Valencia) and Entertainment TV (headed by Jose Javier Reyes). The same day, the first to broadcast remote news coverage and reporting. The company began co-producing new programming for the network, such as a Pop Girls, the newest teen variety show which airs every sudnay nights, against the rating beating with ABS-CBN, GMA Network and TV5. The network underwent management changes on July 12, 2010, as Boots Anson-Roa returned to IBC's president and cheif excutive officer. The appointed director of the board, while the new chairman of IBC is Orly Mercado. His foremost concern is to maintain the viability and competitiveness of the network in preparation for its privatization. Mercado's first major move was to expand their contract of blocktime agreement and partnership with Viva Entertainment. Programming preparation from the number one entertainment channel via its new programming block Viva-TV was relaunched on IBC-13's lineup at the beginning on June 5, 2011. PBA Games would also return to the network as its major program as part of Viva Sports, it airs on Viva-TV begin its new competition TV ratings with ABS-CBN, GMA Network and TV5. 'Relaunch' On June 5, 2011, IBC launched a new logo and revival slogan Pinoy ang Dating! to reflect the change with a Filipino-like visually an innovation in terms of station identification as it is privatized by 1st quarter of 2012 and to revive the old network's glory days. At the present time, it aired between two block programming portions SMNI 39 in mornings and Viva-TV continues to reign on primetime with its sports, foreign canned and entertainment programs. IBC's religious, children, entertainment and news and public affairs program dominate the non-prime slots. This is achieved by providing for the personnel welfare and benefits and by renewed programming thrust which would cater to the biggest sector of society, the youth, the network is being reinvented which envisions it with a strong news and public affairs programs, high quality entertainment and serves as a tool in shaping and molding the country's ethical values and moral fibers. On June 6, 2011, IBC main studios in Quezon City and its regional stations in Baguio, Cebu and Davao will be equipped with the most modern gathering equipment for them to compete with the major television networks of ABS-CBN, GMA Network and TV5. The same day, the new plans to order of IBC-13 with the new entral equipment room, new OB van, new studio equipment, new news truck, new ENG van/News Outside Broadcast Van with live video playback capability via on-board microwave link, new VTR technician presentation, new post production, new transmitter, new cameras, new HD cameras, new main studios, new dish satellite from Domestic Satellite Philippines, Inc. (DOMSAT) with satellite downlink and microwave especially during live events, new master control equipment, new radio booths, new IPV van, new lighting, new props and other broadcast equipment for its TV and radio broadcasting as well as the regional stations as its finaly privatized by 1st quarter of 2012 and to revive the old network's glory days. Also, a new Harris Transmitter has been installed. IBC's transmitter power shall be increased to 60 kW. During the relaunch, IBC-13 launched a new campaign branding itself as the "Kapinoy" network (literally means "a member of the Pinoy"). Through co-owned Pilipinas Global Network Ltd., international channels IBC Globa has launched in June 2011. The channels were available in Europe, Middle East, North Africa, Guam, and the United States. On July 1, 2011, the IBC FM radio network had the largest chain of radio stations in the country during the return of the dance music station, iDMZ 89.1, predated by more than decade 24/7 all-dance entertainment programming. The same day, News Team 13 begun using the patented 3D:LIVE™ for weather forecasting in ABS-CBN and ANC, the technology is the most advanced weather forecasting system in the world provided by Weather Central, LP based in Madison, Wisconsin USA. Hence, the new division of News Team 13 for weather forecasting called News Team 13 Weather Central is launched. IBC-13 was also the official broadcaster of the 2011 World Youth Day, which was the visit of Pope Benedict XVI to the country, withdrawn its membership from the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP). On August 11, 2011, IBC-13 unveiled its flagship coffeetable book, "Pinoy ang Dating: The Making of IBC-13." The 453-page book chronicles the hardships and odds that the network founder had to face, as well as the achievements and contributions of IBC-13 in Philippine Television history. The famous after exposing a police rubout on November 7, 2011 when it became the media company to cover a police rubout incident right in front of its broadcast building in Broadcast City. IBC-13's footage became a vital privatized evidence for a case filed on the Philippines' Commission on Human Rights. Controversy October 6, 2011, IBC-13 and Viva Entertainment was complaint to adopted the new rating system in the Philippines, the Movie and Television Review and Classification Board (MTRCB), two of ABS-CBN, Studio 23 and People's Television Network was started, broadcaster of ABS-CBN, Studio 23 and People's Television Network for MTRCB ratings. In its complaint, IBC and Viva criticized MRTCB for its ratings to the request of the request of the the majority of their programs of Viva-TV on IBC-13 to its lineup, introducing the blue 'PG', green 'G' and red 'SPG' graphic at the same time as the network in the Philippines to carry all free-to-air networks. Under all entities in the revised G, PG and SPG ratings were implemented are required to include all free-to-air channels on its system regardless of its capabilities. MTRCB on the other hand, the rating to the order rating systemand will conform the MRTCB for G, PG and SPG in television ratings. On October 8, 2011, MTRCB ratings announces the inclusion of IBC-13 and Viva-TV on its channel lineup from the planned October 11, 2011 along with TV5 and AksyonTV was also added, the launch with G, PG and SPG ratings and 10-second full-screen advisory of the program's rating and is shown strictly before a program. Slogans 'VTV/Viva TV on IBC' Programming IBC-13's program lineup includes news and current affairs shows, entertainment shows and children's shows. Both some Viva-TV entertainment programming lineup including variety shows, gag shows, dubbed foreign serials, drama series, movie blocks, foreign cartoons, reality shows and sports. Program production 'News Team 13' 'TV and radio stations nationwide' 'Digitalization' The National Telecommunications Commission (NTC) ordered that all analog TV broadcast transmission will be terminated by 11:59 p.m. and switch to digital broadcast on December 31, 2015, requiring television service providers to migrate to DTT by that time. The management of IBC-13 is planning for digitalization by the last quarter of 2011. 'IBC Global' IBC-13 programs are seen internationally via IBC Global, and is currently available in Guam, the Middle East, North Africa, Europe, and the United States. Entities and ventures 'Subsidiaries' *IBC Entertainment TV *IBC Global *IBC Global Ltd. *News Team 13 *News Team 13 Weather Central *Pinoy Trese (Philippine newspaper) *Pilipinas Global Network Ltd. Video 300px|thumb IBC-13 Website The IBC Official Website is another initiative of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation to reach out to Filipinos worldwide using the internet. IBC-13 features free live video streaming of IBC-13's flagship station programs from Broadcast City in Quezon City, Philippines with Viva-TV programming. See also *List of Philippine media companies *Philippine television networks *Television channels *People's Television Network *Philippine Broadcasting Service *Radio Philippines Network *IBC-13 Program Schedule *IBC-13 Station Notice (2012) *IBC-13 has more quality programs with it's campaign Pinoy ang Dating! *IBC-13-Viva Entertainment partnership *Viva-TV primetime on IBC-13 *Viva-TV's Big Launch *Ang Bagong Viva-TV on IBC *IBC-13 Sked for February 13-19, 2012 *IBC-13 Sked for May 28-June 8, 2012 *IBC-13 Sked for June 13-June 27, 2012 *IBC will air Holy Week TV Schedule on April 5-8, 2012 *IBC, to launch promo in 2011 *IBC-13 will air Homecoming sa 13 inviting the Birthday Party External links *IBC-13's Official Website *IBC-13 on Facebook *IBC-13 on Twitter *IBC-13 on Multiply References Category:Philippine radio network Category:Philippine television network Category:Publicly funded broadcast Category:Metro Manila television Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation